


Конец пути

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: The Reward: Tales of Alethrion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Injury, Dark, Gen, Unhappy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Всё будет отлично.





	

Злое, искажённое болью лицо разбойницы мелькнуло перед ним. Он, навалившись на меч, быстро оттеснил её к краю, толкнул в грудь искалеченной рукой. Но та всё же успела что-то выхватить из-за пояса, и, перед тем, как он скинул её в пустоту, его бок ожгло болью, почти такой же сильной, как несколько секунд назад — пальцы.  
Он даже не повернулся к третьему, не было нужды — топот спотыкающихся лягушачьих лап эхом отозвался от стен проулка. Вместо этого он, сглатывая кровь из разбитого носа, опустил взгляд на свой живот. На синей ткани рубашки проступало большое, неспешно расползающееся пятно.  
Вот чёрт.  
Сдёрнув с шеи шарф, он неловко обвязал им рану, ещё больше выпачкавшись в крови. Чего-нибудь, чтобы перевязывать руку, уже не было.  
Как и времени жалеть себя.  
Он опустился на одно колено, сгрёб здоровой рукой вторую часть карты. При этом его замутило так, что он едва не рухнул на землю.  
Нет, одёрнул он себя. Он не имеет права на смерть. Только не здесь, только не так. Кто знает, что эти твари сделали с Вито? Его лучший друг, возможно, умирает где-то в сточной канаве, а он тут развёл сопли из-за пары царапин.  
Держась за меч, он с трудом поднялся. Колени плохо слушались, и он, сделав несколько шагов в сторону, опёрся здоровой рукой о стену. Так лучше.  
Теперь вперёд. Вито ждёт его.  
Только бы с ним всё было хорошо. Он больше никогда не бросит его одного, никогда не будет отвергать его надоедливые попытки дать пять, перестанет злиться на бесконечные глупые выходки. Он найдёт его, они отлежатся в ближайшей гостинице, затем продолжат свой путь к сокровищам Алефриона, и всё будет отлично.  
Кровь пропитала плотный шарф и текла по ноге, неприятно обжигая кожу. Его била мелкая дрожь.  
Всё будет...  
Под дрожащую ногу подвернулся камень, и он, словно подкошенное дерево, рухнул лицом в пыль, с отчаянным бессилием чувствуя, что глаза наливаются слезами. Он попытался встать — но лишь подскользнулся снова. Мир вокруг закружился и померк, погружаясь в темноту.  
Всё будет отлично, успел подумать он. Всё будет...

Вито, заручившись помощью двух очаровательных девушек-завсегдатаев, успел обшарить весь первый этаж и двор, но безо всякой пользы. Карта как сквозь землю провалилась.  
Конечно, он был уверен, что смог бы воссоздать её по памяти — в конце концов, он каждый вечер любовался на неё перед сном не меньше десяти минут. Но Вильгельм всё равно его по голове за такое ротозейство не погладит.  
Вот чёрт.  
Ладно, рассудил он, обречённо вливая в себя пятую порцию коктейля. Ведь Вильгельм не такой уж плохой парень, хоть и постоянно ругает его на чём свет стоит, а уж дать пять проще камню у дороги, чем ему. Но, как Вито уже успел убедиться, Вильгельм не умел злиться на него по-настоящему. Пусть покричит, что с того. Они потом помирятся, передохнут немного и продолжат свой путь к самым крутым сокровищам в мире.  
И всё будет просто отлично.


End file.
